


[LOVE ME AGAIN]

by cherry_tae



Series: [LOVE ME, LOVE ME] [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Bakeneko, Blood and Gore, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, im sorry kai and gyu, read the summaries of both parts pls~, the “graphic depictions of violence” is light i’d say but it occurs in the second chapter~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Cat's are a boy's best friend. Don't treat them badly...





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> so for ppl who are just here for the porn-- only read the first part. i broke this down a bit so that all of the gory bloody bad parts are in the second part of this. if you want to read that then okay uwu it's rly not that graphic, i don't think, im not that skilled at writing such things yet but yea hehe

Cats have been around since the dawn of time. The aliens didn't make the pyramids, the cats did! Or were the cats the aliens that just controlled the humans to do their bidding and build those pyramids? Hueningkai wonders about that a lot. He did an essay on this topic once before in school and, while he completely went on a tangent with the assignment, he was given a B+ for effort. Hyuka _loves_ cats. Probably from growing up around them. His mother had a few and so did his aunts and uncles. His brother, Beomgyu, loves the cute little felines, too, but not as much Kai. When they were little, they would make cat ears out of paper and wear them on their heads, then follow around their cats all day to see what it's like to be one. It was fun honestly.

 

Beomgyu moved away for his last year of high school; he moved in with his best friend, Taehyun. Hueningkai had moved out of their parents' house around this time, too— he lives with his best friend Soobin. Soobin and Kai have known each other since they were in diapers. Otherwise, Kai's parents would've never agreed to let him live alone. But at least this way he's not alone. He has Soobin! And Yeonjun!

 

Yeonjun _was_ Beomgyu's pet when he was a kitten, but as he got older and Gyu got busier, he gave him to Hyuka and Soobin to look after. It was something that made Kai _so_ happy. Owning his own pet— a little kitty, at that! How cute! He promised him that he'd take really good care of him and he does. Yeonjun's very obviously spoiled by the boys but he's a good kitty so no one minds. And he's so cute!

 

Yeonjun was a hybrid— a human-cat hybrid. It was a bit odd for the boys at first, but anything or anyone that had to do with cats the boys were easily whipped for. He was a grey shorthair kitty. He had a very long fluffy tail that Kai loves to play with while trying to fall asleep. Junnie doesn't talk much. Really he doesn't talk _at all_. Hybrids are able to speak just as humans can. They can also meow and mewl like any other cat but why do that when you can _talk?_ That worried Hyuka in the beginning and he does some research on the internet to see why his hybrid won't speak. All the answers just told him his kitty was shy, which made sense, so he just accepted it. But weeks passed and months and almost a year and Junnie still wouldn't talk. He worried that Yeonjun didn't like him but his actions said the complete opposite. Yeonjun loves him a lot and Kai loves him just a much.

 

 

"Junnie~! Soobinnie~!" Kai calls out from the house's kitchen. "Hurry, Gyu-hyung and Taehyun-hyung will be here soon!"

 

His brother and his roommate were coming over for a few days. Today was Friday. He missed his brother so much, he hasn't seen him and had enough time to actually spend with him but since it's summer now they can spend all this time on whatever they want! He wants his brother to know that he loves him. Well, of course, Kai knows he knows he loves him, but he just wants to make sure. His mother always tells him that he'll only get one brother. Although, Soobin's like a brother, too.

 

"Hueningkai!" Soobin calls back.

 

"Yes?"

 

"They won't be here until 1, it's only 11:30."

 

Hueningkai looks at the clock on the wall, "Oh," He puts down the bag of chips he was snacking on and cleans his fingers off with a paper towel then walks to his bedroom; a bit further down the hall and on the left— across from Soobin's room and the guest bedroom. And of course, his pretty kitty Yeonjun was laying on his bed, basking in the sun from the open window.

 

"Kitty~!" Kai sighs cutely. Yeonjun looks at him and his bright green eyes light up with joy.

 

The hybrid makes room on the bed for his owner and lays on his tummy.

 

"Yeonjunnie, Gyu and Taehyun are gonna be here soon, are you excited?"

 

Yeonjun doesn't say anything but just purrs and rubs his head on Kai's hand so he starts to pat his hair.

 

Honestly, he wasn't excited at all. Maybe to meet this 'Taehyun' character for the first time. He's seen pictures and he's quite handsome. A pretty face with a nice personality; a perfect boy, as Hueningkai calls him-- not when he's around, of course. However, Beomgyu…He doesn't really miss him. How could he just give him away like that? Yeonjun's a living thing, not a toy. Not something to just be passed around and given to anyone like property. At least Yeonjun got lucky with this time. He preferred Kai over Gyu, anyways, but still…He hated Beomgyu for giving him away. He _did_ love him. But when he handed him into Hueningkai's hands as a child, he didn't feel any love then. And while in Kai's hands for the first time with him as his new owner, he wondered… Did Beomgyu ever _really_ love him?

 

"Ah, I love you so much, Junnie," Hueningkai coos and hugs his pet tenderly, snapping him out of his memories. Yeonjun purrs again and hugs him back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Beomgyu-hyung!"

 

Kai runs to the door upon hearing a car pull up in their driveway. He opens the door and sees his brother and his friend.

 

"Taehyun-hyung! Hi!" the happy boy greets the two and runs up to them to hug them both.

 

"Wow, you've never been this excited to see me before," Taehyun jokes.

 

"Ah, shh, I love you so much, Taehyunnie-hyung. Even if you are annoying," Kai teasingly grins and ruffles his hair.

 

Soobin helps the boys bring in their bags and gets them situated in the guest room that Beomgyu would be sleeping in. And Soobin and Taehyun would share since Yeonjun always sleeps in Hyuka's bed with him.

 

"Hey, where's Junnie?" Kai wonders.

 

Yeonjun watches from Kai's bedroom window. It's getting dark outside; the boys came a lot later than they said they would. Yeonjun suspected it was Beomgyu that told him they'd be here way sooner. Maybe to make him happy. Such a liar…He looks up at the moon. He stares at it. It's pretty.

 

* * *

 

 

Midnight came and everyone had finally calmed down. Kai and Yeonjun were laying in bed as normal and about to fall asleep. Kai was playing with Junnie's tail, like anything day. But his tail turned into _tails_. The boy looks down to make sure he hasn't gone crazy. There— two tails sway high in the air, the moon shines brightly behind them.

 

Kai gasps; he doesn't mean to disturb the kitty since he's almost asleep, but he disturbs him on accident.

 

"Junnie," he whispers and plays with his _tails_ , "Why do you have two tails…?"

 

Yeonjun looks behind him and sees the tails. He looks back at the boy and shrugs. He honestly hasn't noticed the growth of his new appendage. Wouldn't it have hurt?

 

"Woah…You're a weird kitty…" Hyuka says to him and sits up in his bed.

 

He doesn't know what to say or what to think. A cat with two tails, it's cute and fascinating at the same time. His cat is special, not like anyone else's. Kai didn't think it was too much of a probably since he didn't seem hurt or phased by it at all, really. But Yeonjun is always so nonchalant.

 

"Hey, Jun, are you okay?" He asks a bit concerned.

 

Yeonjun nods gently and plays with his tails, waving them in the air happily.

 

"Okay," Kai sighs relieved, "Okay let's go to sleep then."

 

Hueningkai holds him close and Yeonjun stares up at the moon again. It seems to glow brighter than it did just a few hours ago.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys spent most the day at the carnival a few blocks away; Kai asked if Yeonjun wanted to come along but he chose to stay home and rest all day. He had a plan for the day when the boys returned and needed to rest for it. Apparently, that second tail of his brought some new 'powers' along with it, and he wanted to show his friends. Mostly Beomgyu.

 

"Ah, I'm hungry~," Soobin complains while they all walk through the door.

 

"Hyung, you're always hungry," Beomgyu whines, "Hyuka, can you make us something to eat?" He says while flopping down on the sofa. Taehyun lays down next to him, resting his head in his lap.

 

"You all are so greedy" Taehyun groans.

 

"I'm not cooking but I'll order some pizza," Kai says and walks over to the sofa and hugs his brother from behind and kisses his cheeks. "I'll buy a pizza only because I love you~. I love you so much, Gyu-hyung~," he hugs him even tighter.

 

"I love you, too, Hyuka," Beomgyu reaches up and plays with Kai's hair.

 

"Ew," Taehyun mutters, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Beomgyu."_

 

The light haired boy turns his head in every direction, looking for the source of the voice. It was a voice he's never heard before. It wasn't Soobin's, or Kai's, or Taehyun's. No one else was here. It's dark and he's getting kind of scared.

 

_"It's Yeonjun."_

 

Beomgyu lets out a deep breath and calms down. He puts his hand over his heart and looks at the hybrid.

 

"Ah, Junnie, you scared me, gosh. I forgot you can talk."

 

_"When have you ever known me to talk, Gyu?"_

 

Yeonjun tilts his head to the side and stares at the boy.

 

He obviously looks scared. The cat was talking but without moving his lips. But the sound is so clear. Not like he's in the room but almost as if he's in his head. His voice echoes a bit when he speaks.

 

_"Don't look so scared. I'll explain."_

 

The kitty waves his tails behind him so Gyu can see.

 

_"You see this new tail?"_

 

Gyu nods his head softly.

 

_"I got some new tricks when it came in. I can speak like this— telepathic. It's weird and I'm not sure I like it yet, but it's nice to be able to /really/ share my thoughts with others."_

"T-That's not that bad," Beomgyu tries to make sense of the situation but even with Yeonjun's explanation, he doesn't really understand.

 

_"You're cute but still as clueless as a few years ago."_

 

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry," Beomgyu says quickly still nervous. The kitty was so serious. He kept a straight face with a stern voice that intimidated him.

 

_"Don't apologize, cutey."_

 

Yeonjun motions with his hand for Beomgyu to come with him into the guest bedroom. He follows.

 

_"You know, this room is technically mine. But I don't use it often so it's for guests. All my clothes are in this closet here and I want to show you some of my outfits I've brought myself."_

 

He turns back to look at his former owner.

 

_"Behind Hyuka's back, of course."_

 

Beomgyu closes the door while Junnie slips into the small but spacious walk-in closet and closes the door.

 

_"Lock it, too."_

 

He obeys mindlessly.

 

Yeonjun walks out of the closet and Beomgyu's eyes go wide not leaving the pretty kitty. He's wearing a dress like Dorothy's, except it's shorter and sluttier. He was wearing just the short socks and struts over to the boy.

 

_"Do you like it? I was just shopping for cute costumes but then they got dirtier and more revealing."_

 

"Y-You look really pretty, Junnie," he shyly compliments the cat. He feels something happening in his pants and he knows what it is. Still, though, he's contemplating on letting Yeonjun know. Honestly, he looks really good right now. 'Good' in ways he doesn't want to admit.

 

_"I have another outfit. It's better than this one I promise."_

 

The pretty kitty smirks and walks back into the closet, closes the door, and changes.

 

This next outfit was a black one. He wore a tiny cropped black tee that said 'BABYGIRL' in white, bold letters across his chest. He matched it with a short, black A-line pleated skirt, and little black high heels with red bottoms.

 

_"This outfit makes me feel slutty. What do you think?"_

 

"You look really good," Beomgyu spoke as if he was in a trance; maybe he was. "Can you turn around?"

 

_"Beomgyu~. How dirty."_

 

Yeonjun spins around like he was asked.

 

_"Asking me to spin around like this. You want to see my ass don't you?"_

 

Beomgyu nods not keeping his eyes off him.

 

_"I'm not wearing anything under here~. Do you want to see more of me?"_

 

"Y-Yes," He sounds unconfident but he really is.

 

_"You're so cute, Gyu."_

 

The kitty struts over to him and leans down to kiss him. It's not like what either of them could've expected but what did they expect? Their mouths melt into each other's. Yeonjun tastes good and Beomgyu tastes weird. He doesn't mind though, the feeling is good.

 

Yeonjun breaks the kiss and sinks down between Beomgyu's legs.

 

"You look so pretty, Junnie," he moans when he feels the kitty undoing his jeans. “So pretty,” he says in almost a whisper and throws his head back letting him do whatever he wants.

 

Yeonjun wastes no time and takes all of his cock in his mouth. He lets his hand do some of the work when his mouth gets tired and gives teasing kitten licks on the head of his cock instead.

 

_“Is it good enough, Gyu? Do you need more?”_

 

“Y-Yeah…More,” he says out of breath; they both try to be quiet so the boys don’t hear them— though they should be asleep by this time— so he held his breath to not let out a sound.

 

_“I let you fuck my throat. C’mon, I can take it.”_

 

Yeonjun winks at the bewildered boy before his entire attitude changes. Beomgyu’s like a different person now. The kind of person Yeonjun would like. He pulls on the kitty’s blue locks and forces his head on his cock. All of his cock slides into his mouth with ease. Beomgyu lets out a groan then starts to buck his hips up to fuck Yeonjun’s face. Saliva spills from his mouth and onto his chin and down his neck but he doesn’t mind. The feeling is amazing. It feels so good to be treated like this. Just to be fucked and played with so roughly like this.

 

Beomgyu feels himself getting close but doesn’t want it to end so soon. He pulls Yeonjun off by his hair and looks him in the eyes. Those pretty green eyes glow brightly when he’s this horny. Gyu holds a tight grip on the hybrid’s hips and helps him stand up. His knees were red and he saw how sensitive he was; his cock was erected and causing a tent in his skirt. He lifts up his skirt to see how pretty Junnie was here.

 

“Wow, _this_ hard already?”

 

Yeonjun nods.

 

His cock was nearly red and aches as he waited for Gyu to do something.

 

_“Do something, Gyu~.”_

 

He does as he’s told. Like he’s possessed or that he’s under some kind of spell. Beomgyu holds onto Yeonjun’s hips again and sits him down on the bed, then gets up and walks over to the closet. He walks out with a bottle of lube. Jun didn’t even tell him where it was, he just _knew._ It bothers him a little bit; are they connected now? Is this another one of his tails’ powers? It doesn’t matter. He needs him _now._

 

_“Please, Gyu.”_

 

Beomgyu strips himself and Yeonjun, too. As pretty as that skirt was, it was in the way. He sits on the side of the bed beside Yeonjun and coats his cock with lube then pulls the kitty over his lap. He aligns his cock his hole and quickly pulls him down so he hits his prostate hard. Yeonjun lets out a loud mewl and it’s fucking amazing; he’s never heard this loud of a sound from the cat and he loved that he was the one making him this noisy.

 

Gyu fucks up into him hard and fast. The sticky sound of sweaty skin slapping surrounds them and it’s gross but intoxicating. His grip on Yeonjun’s waist leaves pain and probably a bruise but he doesn’t mind, it just makes everything better.

 

_“Good…So fucking good…”_

 

“You want it more?”

 

_“Yes…Please…”_

 

Beomgyu stops and the move so now Yeonjun’s on all fours on the bed with his ass up in the air for Gyu to admire. He gives his ass one hard slap making the cat scream out again. The sound rings so good in his ears. He puts one foot up on the bed so he has a better angle when fucking Jun. He slams onto him without warning and earns another scream. He knows he’s hit the right spot and doesn’t wanna stop. He fucks him hard and watches the way the little kitty unravels under him. Yeonjun’s back arches as it hurts but he needs it; his tails wrap around Beomgyu’s wrists keeping him close to him. Junnie moans out into the mattress, he tries to keep quiet but he can’t. At this point, he’s sure the other boys know what’s going on but just are choosing to pretend like it’s nothing.

 

_“Close yet, Gyu?”_

 

Yeonjun taunts him in his mind though physically he’s still gasping for air.

 

“You want me to cum inside you, little kitty?” Beomgyu coos while still fucking him, nearly his orgasm.

 

_“Yes…Hurry…Please…”_

 

Yeonjun _needs_ his cum. He feels so _empty_ without it. His cock is deep inside him but he still feels empty. He _needs_ this.

 

Beomgyu cums deep in Yeonjun and groans out his name. Everything feels so different this time. He’s never felt like this before. He doesn’t feel like himself. Gyu pulls out of Junnie slowly and watches his cum leak out his hole. They both breathe heavy and try to calm down. Beomgyu sits on the bed next to Yeonjun.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yeonjun nods.

 

“I’m gonna go get some stuff to clean us up, okay?”

 

Yeonjun nods again.

 

He remembers his plan and tries not to get feelings for the boy. His heart races when he thinks about what he’s going to do.


	2. pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now the dark stuff

Open windows are Yeonjun’s favorite. It's just a few minutes after and they’re both dressed now— well almost. Yeonjun only wore his grey underwear, though, Beomgyu wears sweats and a t-shirt. Yeonjun sits on the window ledge and stares up at the moon.

 

_“The moon’s so pretty tonight.”_

 

He tells Beomgyu. He doesn’t respond since he guesses it was just a thought and needed no answer.

 

Yeonjun steps one foot out and on the ground. The grass feels nice under him, a kind of feeling of freedom. These new abilities make him feel _odd_ , not good not bad just _different_. His puts his other foot out the window and hops down so now he’s outside. It feels nice.

 

“Yeonjun! Get back inside, it’s cold,” Beomgyu orders. But he’s not Yeonjun’s order anymore, he doesn’t have to obey. He gave him away.

 

Yeonjun turns to glance at him then looks straight ahead. The moon is the only thing he sees, it glows so brightly he almost gives him a headache. It’s almost like a glowing road. He walks down the path.

 

“Yeonjun!” Beomgyu starts to get worried. The cat’s not listening to him at all so he has no choice but to follow.

 

He tries to run after him and though Jun is walking, whenever he gets too close he seems to fade away and fade back again but a few feet further ahead of him. He follows him down this path.

 

“Junnie! It’s cold! What the hell?! Stop playing already!”

 

How was the cat not freezing? He’s wearing nothing and walking freely when it’s after 1 am and it has to be maybe 30 or 40 degrees. The wind breezes through Beomgyu’s hair and makes him shiver more.

 

Yeonjun finally stops. He’s at a graveyard— the center of it where there’s an old fountain. It’s dirty and chipped and only a small amount of water flows through it. You wouldn’t notice it’s still functioning unless it was silent or you were up close. Beomgyu never understands why Hueningkai wanted to live in a small colonial house across the street from a graveyard and tucked away from everything else but one other house— which was abandoned and has been for years now. The whole thing seemed creepy to him.

 

Yeonjun’s two tails, the ability to communicate through telethapy, his glowing green eyes. Reminds him of an old Japanese legend of a supernatural cat-like creature: a bakeneko. Or was it a “nekomata”?

 

Now that Yeonjun’s stopped, Gyu tries to run up to him and take him home. When he gets maybe five feet away he stops. But it doesn’t feel like he stopped himself. It feels like a force, or an invisible wall separates him and Yeonjun when they get too close.

 

Yeonjun looks up at the moon; it’s a full moon tonight. He looks back at Beomgyu. His eyes are glowing again. Shining, illuminating, glaring. It’s scary. Beomgyu can’t move.

 

Yeonjun looks at the moon again, then back at Beomgyu. He feels an awful pain in his stomach and clutches it with his hands.

 

Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun one more time. He’s moved now so that he’s just in front of the boy on his knees. Those eyes glow again. It’s dark. He can only see his eyes. Or it because of the moonlight. Everything seems dark. Yeonjun smirks.

 

_“Love me.”_

 

Beomgyu only sees dark but there are Yeonjun’s eyes. He looks down at his stomach. There’s blood pouring out into his hands. He looks at Yeonjun. There’s blood on his hands and dripping out of his mouth.

 

 Then it’s pitch black.

 

* * *

 

The next day all the boys are lounging around in the living room. Almost all the boys. Yeonjun lays in Kai’s lap as he pets him causing him to purr happily.

 

“Hey, did Beomgyu ever come back last night?” Soobin asks the group, he just walked in from the kitchen and is eating on bread and butter, as usual.

 

“He left?” Taehyun asks.

 

“Yeah, I saw him walking outside at, like, 2 am. He must’ve needed to clean his mind.”

 

“Hopefully he comes back soon…I’m starting to get worried,” Kai says, tears filling in his eyes. He’s not one to show emotion and especially not one to cry. But it’s different when it comes to his brother— his only brother.

 

The phone rings and Yeonjun can feel what’s about to happen next. This call is going to hurt. He moves off of his owner’s lap knowing what he’s about to say.

 

“I’ll get it~!”

 

Poor Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah,, srry kai n gyu,,..


	3. choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your ending...

Choose whichever ending you like...

[Pink and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258726)

[Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258447)

**Author's Note:**

> 19.06.14
> 
> pls give feedback bc it feeds my tiny ego uwuwuwu
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/priki_sungie)


End file.
